Benutzer:GrunzJr
Über mich Hey ho und ein herzliches Grunz an alle! Wie ihr mich ansprecht ist euch überlassen, in Wirklichkeit heiße ich Alexander, wie du - ja, genau DU - bestimmt noch nicht gesehen hast. Once upon a time hab ich mir einfach mal gedacht: Hey, machste dir doch einen Account hier, um der Community beim Wachen und Verbessern zu helfen. Generell sehe ich mich als durchschnittliche Person von 15 337/365 Jahren. Zu meinen Hobbys gehört Einzelsport, die wunderbare Welt der Musik und Leute in grammatikalischen Felehrn verbessern *räusper*. Warum ich einen Schweinekopf als Profilbild habe? Sag Du's mir, irgendwie habe ich so einen Tick für Schweine. So ist das halt. Abgesehen davon bin ich ziemlich begeistert von Computern. Einfach ein wenig z.B. mit HTML Quatsch machen oder Java ausprobieren oder ein gutes Spiel zocken. Tja, vielen Dank an's liebe GTA Wiki, das mich jetzt gezwungen hat, hier etwas reinzuschreiben! Meine GTA-Spiele GTA III: Angespielt, ich fand's schrecklich, dass es keine Karte gibt GTA Vice City: 100%, mein erstes GTA. Ach ja, die Nostalgie... GTA San Andreas: Ich glaube, so ca. 99%, ich wollte unbedingt ganz Los Santos in grüner Hand haben, aber definitiv mein absolutes Lieblings-GTA, neben V GTA IV: So eine Stunde angezockt, war nicht so besonders Mann, Mann, Mann, schon 245 Stunden GTA V log52,489206111144458*10138 Fragen über mich selbst 1. Dein Name ist? Alexander 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? Alex, Grunz 3. Bist du im Fühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? Herbst 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? Konnte nie, werde nie können 5. Klaust du manchmal? Warum sollte ich? 6. Bist du Fußballfan? Überhaupt nicht 7. Dein Lieblings-Fußballlied ist...? Ich kenne nicht mal eines 8. Am liebsten hörst du...? Öhm... Musik? 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? Nein 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? Nein 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? Nicht besonders 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? Wann findet die nächste WM statt? '99 geboren, selbst ausrechnen! 13. Was hast du in Mathe? 9 Punkte 14. Bist du musikalisch? Ich spiele seit 11 Jahren Klavier, also schon 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? Hat das nicht jeder, als er klein war? 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? Schwarz 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? USA 18. Kannst du jonglieren? Ein wenig 19. Was willst du später mal werden? Kameramann oder IT-Techniker/Software-Entwickler 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind...? Hm, hab keine 21. Magst du Fantasy? Teilweise 22. Hast du "Herr der Ringe" gelesen? Nein 23. Die Filme gesehen? Auch nicht 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? Keine Meinung 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist...? Grunz 26. Wie spät ist es? Kommt auf die Zeitzone an, bei mir 18:43 Uhr 27. Welches Wetter? Bedeckt 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? Feen sind feminin, Elfen maskulin, oder? 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? "hast" 30. Bist du verliebt? Nein 31. Magst du Schwerter? In Minecraft ja, ansonsten nicht besonders 32. Was ist mit Bögen? Genauso 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest - welches dann? Ein Krehpermann! 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop? Pop 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams? Ich kenne nur Robbie Williams 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix? Einhorn feminin, Phönix maskulin, daher Phönix 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element! Chemisches oder Grundelement? 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch? Sachbuch 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction? Science Fiction 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen? Schwert 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm? Kamm 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9: Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? Nope 43. Deutschland - Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder Nein? Wie gesagt, ich bin kein Fußballfan 44. Deine Augenfarbe? Grün 45. Lieblingsspruch? Wer zweideutig denkt, hat eindeutig mehr vom Leben! 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß? Schwarz 47. Und nochmal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl? Kenne ich beides nicht 48. Glaubst du an Gott? Nein, ich bin Atheist 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen aus Liebe geküsst? Nein 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? Nein 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? Nicht wirklich 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? Nein, und hoffentlich werde ich das auch nie 53. "Fluch der Karibik" geguckt? Jap, alle Teile 54. Bist du "Herr der Ringe"-Fan? Nein 55. Was wärst du, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? Ich werde jetzt nicht jede Möglichkeit aufzählen! 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? Albert Einstein 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? Junge 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? Ich weiß genau, was du denkst! Freund, Sardine, Kühlschrank 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? Nur manchmal 60. Was hörst du gerade? Den Kühler von meinem Laptop 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? Nein 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir! Ich bin anders LIEBLINGS- 63. -eissorte? Ich mag Speiseeis nicht 64. -buch? Der Duden 65. -wort? Schwein 67. -aufenthaltsort? Mein Zimmer 68. -computerspiel? Minecraft 69. -gesellschaftsspiel? Hab keines 70. -sportart? Radfahren 71. -sportspiel? Was ist denn bitte schön ein "Sportspiel"? 72. -klamotten? Eng und einfarbig 73. -süßigkeit? Schokolade 74. -beschäftigung? Alles, was mit Computern zu tun hat 75. -schulfach? Mathematik oder Physik 76. -musik? Bin immer offen für Neues! 77. -star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? Hab ich auch keinen 78. -baum? Die Eiche 79. -blume? Alle, die es in Minecraft gibt 80. -lied? Zu viele... 81. -GEOlino-Pinboard? Was ist das? 82. -ausrede? Ich rede mich nicht gerne heraus 83. -witz? Hauptsache flach! 84. -kinofilm? Ich gehe höchst selten ins Kino 85. -fantasywesen? Ich kenne keine 86. -comic? Ich lese keine 87. -ballspiele? Basketball 88. -getränk? Mezzo Mix ™ 89. -band? Habe keine 90. -musical? Hab noch nie eines gesehen 91. -landschaft? Minecraft-Landschaften, besser als die Realität! 92. -fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? Fliegen 93. -stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? Füller 94. -farbstift? Auch Füller 95. -schmuck? Ich trage keinen 96. -wildtier? Schwein 97. -freizeitpark? Europa-Park 98. -attraktion im Freizeitpark? Achterbahn 99. -gemälde? Mona Lisa 100. -wetter? Leicht bewölkt, 25°C, Sonne, leichter Wind 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? Nicht mehr 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? Ganz OK 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? Nein 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? Geschätzt vor 2 Jahren 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach...? Gemeinschaftskunde (oder auch "Wirtschaft und Politik") 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? Hass oder Streit 107. Welches Essen hasst du? Essen ist super! 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl "Hass". "Hass ist eine menschliche Emotion scharfer und anhaltender Antipathie." -Wikipedia 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? Mit der Gabel 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? Nein 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? Schwimmen ja 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? Leute nerven 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? Kenne keine 114. Bist du zappelig? Manchmal 115. Findest du dich verrückt? Absolut 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? Gar nicht 117. Hast du schon mal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? Mehrere 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? Klavier-Vorspiel 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? Nein 120. Hast du im GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? Ich kann meinen Namen nicht zu den dort registrierten Benutzern zählen 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? Ich kann dir einen guten Optiker empfehlen 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nicknamen gekommen? Ich mag Schweine und bin minderjährig, von daher... 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? Ich mag Fußball nicht und habe demnach keine 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendwas? Minecraft! 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? Christentum, aber nicht religiös 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? Nein 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? Schon lange her 129. Hmmm... und eine Wassermelone? Auch schon lange her 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? Zählt Nasenbluten? 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? Ja, muss ich noch machen 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? Joa, schon 133. Was würdest du mit 20€ tun? Sparen 134. Verwendest du die Anrede "Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren"? Natürlich 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? Nein 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? Ritter 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? Einer der bravsten 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? Sehr selten 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünschst du dir welche? Im Geiste ja, in der Realität schon 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? Sowohl Candara, als auch Cambria Math 141. Welche Größe? 13 Punkte 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Word-Dokument bzw. ein Rag-Time-Dokument mit mehr als 1 000 Megabyte? Nein, das wären dann über 200.000 Seiten Text! 143. Wenn JA, war dann das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobyte hatte dann dein Dokument? Das... habe ich mir jetzt nicht gemerkt 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) Kenne ich nicht 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? Beides 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? Nein 148. Wenn es heute null Grad wären und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? Jede reelle Zahl mit 0 multipliziert ergibt 0 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? Rechtschreibung und Grammatik 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundesjungendspielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? War noch nie dabei 151. Wie bist du im Schwimmen? Nicht der Beste, aber auch nicht schlecht 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen (Mehrfachnennung möglich)? Bin ein guter Freund, und wahrscheinlich Klavier Spielen 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? Ja 154. Was isst du gleich? Weiß noch nicht... 155. Wie lange wird deine Liebe halten? Welche? 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? Äpfel 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? Jawohl 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? Vereinigte Staaten; Philippinen 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? Ich glaube nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? Mein jetziger Laptop nicht 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? So um die 50 162. Was liest du gerade? Ein Buch über Java 6 163. Was willst du bald lesen? Was mich interessiert 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? Nichts mehr 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? Nein 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? Nein 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? Was auch immer das ist, nein 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? Nein 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? Ja, komplett weiß 170. Ein Schweißband? Besitze ich nicht einmal 171. Dein Hintergrund auf dem PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? Ist ein nVidia Wallpaper 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? Ja, obwohl Frage 66 und 144 fehlen 173. Hast du den "Herr der Ringe"-Soundtrack? Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? Hm, fällt mir grad keiner ein 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? Selten 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? Ich schaue wenige Filme, daher alles was kommt 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? Extrem anstrengend! 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? 50 cm 179. Wie groß bist du? 1,81 m 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. Ich denke logisch und rational. Ich bin relativ liebenswürdig (wird mir gesagt). Ich mag Schweine! 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? Krankheiten 182. Dein letzter Traum? Kann mich nicht mehr erinnern 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? Gute Frage... 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? "Leiden des Lebens" 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? "div style="font-family:Candara; font-size:13pt; font-style:italic; font-weight:bold"" 186. Hast du Initialien? AB 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? Die Frage kam schon mal... 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen bei dir auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? Keine, bin sehr ordentlich 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? Meine Oma und mein Klavier! (und eine Taschenlampe) 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Muss nicht von dir sein. "Ich verkneife mir mal ein "Ich-erinnere-mich", aber es gibt hier Stellen, die mir bekannt vorkommen" -Rahmschnitzel, 2014 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. Zu spät dafür (das ist kein Zitat) 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? Was ist das für eine Frage? 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? Keine 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? Teilweise Wasser darin 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? Aktuell 0 Punkte 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? So viel, dass ich Leute nerve 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! In einem FRAGEbogen sollten Fragen stehen 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. Siehe Frage 191